Rock Video
|image= |airdate=April 27, 1990 |writer=Geoff Gordon Gordon Lewis |director=Richard Correll |Previous=Bowl Me Over |next=Rachel's Place }} is the twenty-second episode of Season One and the overall twenty-second episode. It was aired on April 27, 1990. It was written by Geoff Gordon and Gordon Lewis and directed by Richard Correll. Synopsis Eddie's ego runs amok when he tries to enter a rock video for a contest, with Steve as the cameraman. (Eddie's friends are, surprisingly, very friendly to Steve this time around.) Edward's narcissism eventually disgusts his band mates, who desert him, and causes his family to call him out for it. Wanting to salvage his hopes for winning the contest, he eventually calls on Urkel and his family to make a friendly rap video, "We Are a Family" with Estelle as the DJ. Also, Carl tries to settle the family's taxes to no avail. Plot Coming home from a weekend away from camping, Laura and Carl are later visited and annoyed by Steve. Eddie is in a band and needs equipment to film his video for a contest. Steve comes to the rescue with his audio and video advantages from school. Rodney, Jerry and Kyle vote against letting Urkel shoot their video, but Eddie overrides them stating that they need him. Rachel has come up with ideas for the video, but Eddie decides he wants to keep things simple. While that is going on, Carl attempts to deal with the family taxes to no avail despite Harriette's admonition for him to call his older brother, Darryl, for help as he is more experienced in it than Carl is. He quickly refuses, which Mother Winslow mentions to stand back and watch him crumble. However on the day of the video shot, Eddie's big ego runs amok and tells Steve to limit the lens to just himself. Although Urkel reluctantly agrees, he makes a brief remark about Eddie's music video being a bigger bomb than Howard the Duck. After watching the video, his band gets upset and confront Steve for his actions. He defends himself, revealing Eddie's plot to them. Rodney, Jerry and Kyle had enough of Eddie and leaves him. Laura and Judy didn't like it either, but Eddie claims they weren't in it. Carl disagrees and confronts him for his behavior. He points out to Eddie that he left everyone out except himself. Harriette agrees and admonishes Eddie for being a camera hog. She tells him off that the video was a love letter to himself and Eddie has only himself to blame for the matter. Rachel also agrees stating he originally asked her to help out with the production, but he quickly pushed her away. Immediately, Harriette has enough of Carl's stubbornness in letting himself deal with the taxes and asks Darryl to help out, which he succeeds in doing. When Carl learns about it, he is upset about it because he was close to figuring it out. Harriette points out that Darryl was able to help them save thousands of dollars on their taxes, making Carl apologize for his actions. Cleaning up from the whole thing Eddie finally apologizes and admits it was his song. Carl tells him that even though he wrote it, everyone is included in it. Eddie believes he won't be able to win the contest now. But his great family comes to support him to try to win a music video contest, which they do with a family friendly song "We Are A Family". Guest Stars Randy Josselyn as Rodney Bumper Williams as Kyle Chance Quinn as Jerry Gallery Quotes :Laura and Judy reveals how much they hated the video :Eddie: You're just jealous that you weren't in it. :Carl:Eddie No one was in it except you! :Harriette: You can't blame them for walking, Eddie. That wasn't a rock video. That was a love letter to Eddie Winslow from Eddie Winslow. :Rodney:after seeing Eddie's music video I can't believe it. Urkel, the camera was on Eddie the whole time. :Steve: Hey, I was following Eddie's instructions. :Rachel: Exactly what were Eddie's instructions? :Steve: To keep the camera on him and forget all the other meatheads. :Rodney, Jerry and Kyle: What? :Steve: [points to Eddie] His words, not mine. :bandmates abandon him for his narcisstic attitude. Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes